Lost and Found
by Flirtingwithdeath586
Summary: Edward left Bella, the day the were to be married, giving his cold black heart to another. Bella is turned by Victoria, and decides to join the voltri, knowing that she will never be able to live the same asks them for death. But will she get love instea?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Betrayal

Bella ran into the darkened forest her tear-struck face displaying the grief she felt. He had left her...again, and this time with no more than a 'your just not for me'. Her heart felt dead and at the moment so did she. All her life all she had done was try to please everyone, tried to make them happy. So how come even after all that they still hurt her? The answer was unknown, and she for one didn't care to find out.

She tripped over her feat, landing on the soft, dirt covered ground letting the tears pour down her face. She lay there, her white dress covered with mud, and hair sprawled over her face, her body shaking from the cold.

"I loved you", she whispered, the word already passed tense, but the ache in her heart felt as if it would never go away, "Why? Why wasn't I enough for you", she screamed her echoed all around her.

_Flashback _

_Bella looked into the mirror Alice had given her, amazed how such a plain person could turn, beautiful. She whirled around when she heard the soft knock on her door, and come face to face with Edward. She felt a blush come to her pale cheeks, and stared into his golden eyes._

"_Bella", he whispered , so low she had to strain her ears to hear, "I'm leaving", he looked up to see her face lose any color that it had, "your just too tempting for me and I think it's just time we face the truth: your just not for me."_

_She looked at him her eyes glazed with sadness, "no Edward, we've already planned everything out, I mean soon I'll be one of you and my blood wont tempt you so much. Please you promised, that you wouldn't leave me again. We were made for each other", she pleaded with him, and came towards, only to be pushed away._

"_Bella", he all but shouted at her, "I don't love you, why cant you just see that? I've found someone who I can relate to. Just let me go", she stared at him wide eyed and nodded her head. "Fine", she whispered her voice threatening to crack_, "_But don't you ever come back Edward Cullen, cause I wont take you"_

_He laughed coldly, "I don't think that'll be a problem", and left her, not looking at her again._

_End of Flashback_

A loud growl erupted from deep within the forest, catching Bella's attention. She looked up to find a pair of deep crimson eyes looking into her lifeless brown ones. The vampires red hair, whipped around her, her smiled menacing and full of hatred. Victoria.

Bella waited for her death to come, or to at least to blank out but all she felt was the snap of her wrist. She shrieked out loud, only to have Victoria laugh at her. The vamp looked at her and snarled, "I saw how he left you, it hurt didn't it", she whispered, her words filled with hatred, "He left you for another, and now here you are all alone. I've changed my mind, I'll let you live but for eternity. Lets see how you feel, to live forever without your one true love just as I will", and with that, she bit into her neck restraining herself from draining Bella dry.

The pain was unbearable, like a fire that was spreading through her body, ever so slowly. She clutched her hands into fists, and bit down on her lip so hard that blood started to form on it. It felt like years had passed when she woke up only to come face to face with a beautiful vampire. "Welcome my dear", a voice melodious whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memories

Bella looked above her, and into the red eyes of a beautiful male vampire. His coal black hair stopped at his broad shoulders, that were covered by a black cape, his marble skin hard and warm against her palm that lay on his cheek. He looked familiar yet she could not remember where she had seen him before. She stood up, noticing everything around her was more coherent, in fact all her senses were. Her wedding dress still clung onto her body, mud streaks and blood covering it. She looked back at the vampire who had saved her and asked the only question that came in mind, "who are you", her voice chimed.

He smiled, so brilliant she felt that she would go blind, if vampires could. She scrunched her eyebrows when he did not answer, but just extended a hand towards her. She took the hand and was surprised when she was pulled into his strong arms, both of them flying through the forest. She sighed, annoyed now that he had not yet answered her question. "I asked", she told him in a frustrated voice, "who are you", then growled when he did not answer. He chuckled.

She was exasperated. The first thing she had thought of him was: beautiful, but now she could only feel the sense of annoyance towards him. They arrived at a tiny cottage, surrounded by blooming flowers and a lake beside it. A small girl came out, her eyes a crimson red and her brown hair cut at the chin. Bella felt as if she had also know this girl, but did not strain herself to go back into her human memories.

"Jane", the man acknowledged with a nod of his head, she did the same in reply but shot a quick glare at Bella. But Bella was paying no mind to the young child, and was instead looking towards the lake that stood before her. Her mind was on more important things than a girl not liking her. Miles away from the lake stood a meadow, and all the memories of him swept back into her mind.

_Flashback:_

"_It's better if we're not friends. Trust me..."  
_

You think I regret saving your life?..._  
_

"_Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant...."_

" _Bella, you are utterly absurd...."  
_

"_The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business...."_

_  
"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be...."_

_  
"It would be more… prudent for you not to be my friend. But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella...."_

_  
"You really should stay away from me...."_

_  
"I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly....."_

_  
"I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you...."_

_  
"I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may...."_

_  
"I always say too much when I'm talking to you — that's one of the problems...."_

_  
"You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?..."_

"_Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you — he's debating whether or not to come break up our fight...."  
_

"_What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?..."_

"_It's healthy to ditch class now and then..."_

"_Do I dazzle you?..."_

"_You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not human?..."_

"_I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in — my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I need any of that!..."_

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me...."  
_

"_Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human..."_

"_You're not good for me, Bella..."_

"_I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me..."_

_It will be as if I'd never existed...."_

"_Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind..."  
_

"_You smell just exactly the same as always. So maybe this is hell. I don't care. I'll take it..."  
_

"_I'm a good liar, Bella. I have to be..."  
_

"_You weren't going to let go. I could see that. I didn't want to do it—it felt like it would kill me to do it—but I knew that if I couldn't convince you that I didn't love you anymore, it would just take you that much longer to get on with your life. I hoped that, if you thought I'd moved on, so would you..."  
_

"_You look… sexy..."  
_

"_I had no right to want you — but I reached out and took you anyway. And now look what's become of you! Trying to seduce a vampire..."  
_

"_We'll go to Vegas — you can wear old jeans and we'll go to the chapel with the drive-through window. I just want it to be official — that you belong to me and no one else..."  
_

"_Bella your just not for me.."_

_  
End of flashback_

Bella gasped from the pain of the memories and clutched her stomach. Everything had come back to her. The memories of when Edward and her had first met, the day he met his family, their meadow, when James came after her, the day he left, Jacob comforting her, Alice coming back, the Voultri, the vote to her immortality, victoria escaping the battle, Edward proposing, and then Edward leaving.

But for some apparent reason she didn't feel the love she had felt for Edward anymore. It had gone just as fast as it had come. A pale masculine hand came to her shoulder, and she came eyes to eye with her savior. Going back to her dull human memories she remembered him as Marcus, one of the three kings of the Voultri. "Marcus", she acknowledged, ignoring the four hooded figured behind him.

"Master", a sickly sweet voice said from behind him, she remembered the girl as Jane. "Aro would like to see", she focused her eyes to Bella, "her". Bella felt the jealousy coming from the hostile little girl, and flickered her eyes back to Marcus's unreadable face.

"Come now", he ushered her from the lake and into the cottage, where his two brothers she recalled as Aro and Caius waited . Both eyes were burning with red, and not as dull as the other which meant that they had fed. She shuddered at the thought. Then a burn started to rise in her throat but she ignored it and continued to stare at the brothers.

"Elezar", he called out. A broad shouldered man with a hint of olive to his chalky complection and black hair stepped forward. His eyes were golden, so he hunted animals, "What are Bella's...", he asked only to be interrupted by the grief stricken howls of seven wolves, that slowly descended from the trees... 


	3. Chapter 3

Bella looked out the window and saw them. Wolves, lining up next to one another in a battle stance. Vampires around her hissed, getting into crouches ready to pounce any minute. A small protest came from her lips, but was not heard. Marcus stood before her, protecting her from the beast ahead of them but Bella pushed him away with a light shove.

She passed him, ignoring his protests and came face to face with the pack. Her eyes lingered on one in particular, his reddish brown fur mussed up from the wind. Those pitch black eyes looked into her red ones, betrayal written across his expression. His words echoed in her head

_Flashback_

"_You won't be Bella anymore. My friend won't exist. There'll be no one to forgive..."_

"_You'd be better off dead. I rather you were..."_

_End of Flashback_

Looking into Jacobs eyes she could see that she would not be forgiven, for becoming one of them. He would put aside his feelings for the human Bella, and kill the monster he saw before him, because according to him, she was dead and the person that stood before him was someone inhabiting** his** Bella's body. But that wasn't true and she wanted to show him, that she was the same girl, but he would never give her a chance.

The wolves snarled at her, and she was going to talk to them only to be hefted into Marcus's arms, for the second time that day. He swiftly ran back to the rest of the vamps, who still bared their teeth. "Please", she whispered all too aware that everyone could here her, "stop", her voice breaking in the end

Everyone turned her way, all curious, some impressed that she would dare speak. She paid no mind to them and clenched her fists, and closed her eyes. All she wanted was peace, she didn't want the people she loved to die. She thought of all the days she spent in LaPush, with her werewolf friends, all the laughing and happiness. Then she thought about their dead bodies laid out across the field, their black lifeless eyes looking accusingly at her. She would stop this fight, even if that meant her life.

She looked into the eyes of Jake and pleaded with him, a source of liquid slipping down her cheek. When she touched it, she realized it was a tear. Vampires all around gasped. "Jacob", she pleaded, "don't do this".

The wolf looked into her eyes and bowed his head in some sort of farewell, then he and his back brothers and sister ran off to the deep ends of the forest. "Bye", she whispered only loud enough for Marcus to hear, "I love you, always".

"Bella", a warm hand rested on her shoulder, and she relaxed under the pressure. When she turned around she saw the whole coven looking at her with wide eyes but she only had eyes for one of them. Marcus. "It's time to go", Aro whispered, "lets get packing", and with that all the vampires left Marcus and Bella alone together.

SORRY! I KNOW IT'S NOT THAT GOOD OF A CHAPTER BUT I NEEDED TO HAVE HER SAY GOOD BYE TO JAKE ONE LAST TIME.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella", Marcus touched her shoulder. She turned to him and smiled, "I'm fine, we all have to say good bye one day", she whispered. His blood red eyes looked into hers, with some emotion she couldn't decipher. She touched a hand to his cheek, and smiled when he leaned his cheek on her palm.

Her hair whipped around her face, as a breeze passed by them. She was a vampire. The thought send her mind into a frenzy of thought but they all stopped short when Marcus touched his lips to her cheek. "What is wrong love", he whispered in her ear. If she were human her heart would be beating at an unnatural rhythm. "Nothing", she replied, "lets go back, they must be waiting", when she tried he picked her up by the waist and brought her to his broad chest. "They left already, they wanted to leave us alone for a while", his breath tickled her ear.

"Oh", she stuttered, "why would they do that", he stayed quiet and then chuckled not answering her question. She growled, he hadn't been answering her questions since she had first been in his arms. "Look what you did", she pushed and sneered at him, ". I mean it was getting so romantic and I was getting mushy but then what do you do you ruin it by not answering my questions. Now you might think since you're king that means you're above me and won't answer my questions but I'll be damned if I'm ignored", her body shook with dry sobs.

"That's what he did", she hollered, "he left me out of things, when I needed to be in them. He told me that it wasn't my business, that I couldn't understand. Well then couldn't he have, helped me understand and not treat me like some doll to play around with.", Marcus looked at her with wide eyes, " He left me", she whispered, "twice and broke me twice. I won't be hurt again."

Marcus came towards her with open arms and enveloped her in a embrace, "I will never hurt or leave you". She opened her mouth to say something more but it was cut off by the feeling of his lips upon hers. His lips molded hers, and their tongues entered one another's mouths. She let a moan of protest when he pulled away.

"You promise", Bella asked in her tinkling voice. "I promise", he whispered, "I'll never hurt you ever".

She looked into his dark eyes and could see the truth, "Lets go, this place", she looked around her, "holds too many old memories". Marcus kissed her forehead and clutched her hand. "Now you can start over", he whispered in her ear. She relaxed against his shoulders, and smiled. This was a new beginning for her.

A few fours later they arrived at, the airport hand in hand. Aro lifted a brow, but stayed silent. Bella smiled shyly at him and bowed her head, feeling Marcus's gaze on her the whole time. They got into the private plane, and sat next together their fingers still entwined, smiling and looking into each other eyes the whole way. They paid no mind, to the snickers or chuckles, they only had ears for each other.

It was twelve hours later when they arrived in Voultria, Italy. The castle was amazing, looking just like the ones in a fairytale. A fairytale... this was her fairytale

Vampires looked at her curiously, wondering who she was. Others smiled at her in greeting, already accepting her as one of them. She looked back at Marcus and smiled at him, "welcome to your new home Isabella", he whispered her name. She shivered when she felt his hot breath on her ear, and her eyes widened with embarrassment. He chuckled, as did the other guards. If she was a human, she would have blushed by now.

"Lets get you to your room", he smiled and led her to the west wing, at vampire speed.


	5. Chapter 5

Marcus took Bella into, a large room, windows draped by red silk curtains and a cherry wood floor. The bed was placed in the middle of the room, upon it lay the finest cloth she had ever seen, the color of roses. She turned around to Marcus and thanked him with a bright smile.

"Lets go, it's about time Aro found about your powers", he smiled. This was not the crooked smile she had adored on Edwards face but a bright sexy smile, that warmed her up in the inside. She took his hand and slipped her fingers through his, then led him down to the thrown room. Aro and Caius were seated in on the thrones, both whispering to low for her to hear.

Bella cleared her throat. Both mens heads snapped up and their red eyes bored into hers. An amused smile played on Aro's lips, eyes twinkling with mischief. Cauis simply scowled but even she could see the small amount of happiness in his eyes. Just what were they talking about before?

"Oh dear Bella, how rude of us we never heard you entering", Aro said chirpy as usual. She smiled at his queer behavior, almost used to his unusual outbursts and odd thinking. She felt the pressure of Marcus's hand on her shoulder and looked into his eyes. It was what most made him so appealing. It wasn't the red but instead the emotion. His eyes seemed to give off his feelings.

She smiled sweetly at him, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his hair and brushed his lip with her thumb. She felt his body stiffen and saw his eyes glaze over with lust. He took her delicate finger and pulled it into the warmth of his mouth. His tongue flicker over her fingers, sucking and nipping every now and then. "You taste like sugar and sin", he whispered in her ear, caressing her stomach.

She felt her stomach tighten in knots and her core clench in pleasure. He took her hand, gently and at vampire speed brought her into his room. He took off her white tee and removed her black lacy bra. He cupped a breast in his hand, caressing her rosy nipples. He tugged at them with tenderness that had her gasping in pleasure. His eyes sparkled with mischief as he took one nipple and took it into his delicious mouth. Sucking and nipping at them. Flicking his tongue and smiling as she arched back in ecstasy. She brought her hand up to his head urging him on. She wanted it so bad, the emotions she felt were too overwhelming. His hand came up to her other breast and did the same.

"Oh Marcus", she moaned, thrusting her hips into his erection. Grinding him and panting as he bit the side of her neck and licked it to take the sting away. He reached between them and cupped her sex moving his thumb over the rough fabric. He ripped off the pants she was wearing, and smiled when he saw her black lace panties...soaked. He brought a masculine finger to her folds and teased her, bringing his hand to her panties. After ripping those off too, he thrust a finger in her, smiling to himself when he heard her cry of pleasure.

Bella rode his fingers like a cowgirl rides her horse, her eyes rolling in her head as he curled his fingers and hit her G spot. Marcus rolled her beneath him and looked at her flushed face, "Are you sure", he whispered. She nodded. He made her feel safe and cherished. "As sure as a girl can be", she smiled softly at him. He nodded.

Gently brought his manhood to her opening and thrust into her. She gasped in pain, staying still, trying to adjust to his size. And when she did, all she saw was stars. Marcus thrust into her, his breathes ragged. She moaned and screamed, clawed at his back. The experience was overwhelming. There bodies molded into one... they became one. She felt wanted, needed. Marcus made her feel loved as no other had before.

Edwards face swan into her mind, but the pain was no longer there. She no longer ached for his presence, or wanted to cry so he could come back. Marcus was the only one who filled her mind. His red eyes softly looking down at her, a smiled tugging his lips. His lips upon hers and holding her hand.

Looking beside her she saw him give her a questioning gaze but she shook her head, as to say nothing. Bella curled into his chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent. She loved his scent it was so... masculine. She felt his hand rub her back, and felt his smile when he kissed the back of her neck. "Sono tua per sempre, il mio amore", he whispered. She didn't know what it meant, but it sent a lovely feeling in her. Her heart warmed up.

"What does that mean", Bella said playing with a strand of his hair. The silkiness of his hair fascinated her. He smiled at her, such a loving smile, and winked, "I'll tell you one day". The man always frustrated her, keeping things away from her. But she left it alone and snuggled close to him. If he was going to keep something from her, she would too. "Dein ist mein Herz, und wird es immer sein", she told him in German.

Seeing his confusion and knowing what his question would be she smiled innocently, "I'll tell you one day".


	6. Chapter 6

Bella sighed in content as she snuggled up to Marcus. Her head was rested on his marble chest, her hands splayed across his stomach. She heard the footsteps from downstairs and the soft whispers. Lifting herself on her elbows Bella stared down at Marcus's perfect face and placed a soft kiss on his brow. His eyes fluttered open and she was stunned bye the warmth and love radiating from within them. A smile played on his luscious lips and she kissed his nose.

The man was perfect in every single way possible. The kindness in his heart astounded her, seeing as Edward had always painted the Volturi as a vicious group of heartless human drinkers. Some of them might be, like Jane, but others, like Marcus, brought a certain joy to her. If they were going to eat humans than they could, it was their nature. Just like humans need animals vampires need humans. The veggie eaters were the outcasts in this world. But of course Bella being so accustomed to the idea of eating animals would stick to the diet. She couldn't handle having the death of others on her mind.

"I think it is time we went downstairs and accompanied, your brothers. We wouldn't want to keep them waiting would we?", she questioned and saw the pout on his face. He turned form her and shook his head defiantly, like a child. Rolling her eyes she got up from the bed and but on the silk robe she saw at the corner of the room. Two arms held her from behind, in a steel grip, refusing to let her go. Bending her head back she saw the lust in Marcus's face.

"I want you", he whispered against her neck. "I want to love you and cherish you, to be there when you need me and vise versa. You are the only thing that matters anymore". If Bella ever doubted love at first sight she didn't anymore. When she had woken up and saw the bright eyes of Marcus she felt a tug at her heart. Even if it had only been a couple of days she knew that he was her soulmate. They belonged to each other.

"And you are the only thing that matters to me anymore". The Cullens could be burning in a bonfire and she really wouldn't give a damn . Marcus was the center of her universe. Edward and his slut could rot in hell, she wouldn't give a damn, she was content and happy with Marcus.

Thinking about the Cullens made her think of Alice. The little pixie had seen this coming. She had seen Edward break Bella's heart once again, and yet she hadn't warned her at all. She had called this girl her friend, told her some of her deepest darkest secrets, and she repaid her by doing what? Heartbreak. They might have been veggie eaters and not a human one but they sure knew how to hurt someone. To think she had called those assholes family.

"What are you thinking my love", he asked tucking away a stray lock of hair. His black hair was pulled into a clip, and his thumb rubbing at her temples. She leaned her head back and sighed. The feeling was lovely. His hands ran through her hair massaging her scalp. A moan escaped her lips and she felt his erection harden. Leaning back she grinded her ass into him loving the way he grasped her breasts and pinched her nipples. His mouth came down to her neck sucking and nipping, flicking his tongue up and down.

Her hand came down to his pants and she cupped him in her hands. The feeling of him grow in her hands felt incredibly good and she moved her had up and down. A soft knock interrupted them and Marcus groaned in frustration. Pulling on his pants and letting her breasts free he went to open the door, coming face to face with a very amused Dimitri and an uncomfortable Jane.

Scowling Marcus barked, "what is it you want", his eyes full of fire. Bella knew he wanted to rip them to shreds for interrupting them, in fact she herself wanted to do the same.

"Master Aro wants you", Dimitri replied, still amused by the scene we were in. Bella snarled at him, telling him she didn't find anything humorous about this. Shaking her head she went into the bathroom and made a bath for herself. Marcus had left the room to attend to urgent business and Bella closed her eyes. She wished she could sleep. She wished dreams would come to her, and she could at times escape reality.

Getting out the tub she put back on her robe and sat by the window. The sound of human heartbeats invaded her ears and she looked down to see two little girls running around in their blue dresses. How she wished for kids, but being a vampire disabled her from having them. When she was with Edward, the idea of kids never really appealed to her, but when she was Marcus it was a whole other thing. She could imagine a child with his black hair and her brown eyes running around in the courtyard, laughing in shear delight.

"I only wish", she murmured. Looking across the room she spied a letter lying on the dresser. It smelled of Marcus and another. She knew looking at it would invade his private space, but she went ahead anyway. Opening it she came face to face with a letter. But not just any letter, a love letter.

_My dearest Marcus_,

"_As I sit here and write this note, I'm thinking of your lovely smile. I wish we were together loving each other as we always had before. The village is quite nice and I wish you could come, but it seems you have other things to do. When I think of you I think of the days when we made love and kissed passionately. You tipped my world and I fell instantly in love with you. I can sometimes feel you around me, the feel of your hands atop my breasts and your hand reaching my glistening..."_

Bella read no more. The pain was unbearable. She had given Marcus her heart, thinking her would never hurt her, and then she found the love letter. Marcus had a lover, someone who obviously cared about him and he must have cared about her too. What she didn't see was the date. _March 5, 1706 _. But how could she? Her tears were blinding her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: For this chapter I'm gonna try to use first person, and see how I like it.

My heart told me not to listen to my mind. It said that my mind was stupid. But how could I listen to it when the evidence was right in front of my face. The throb in my heart seemed to be worse then when Edward had left me. But why did I care? I hardly knew the man. But every time I was around him my unhuman heart would beg to just pound for a minute.

He had no reason to just want me. He hadn't said he would stay with me forever. He didn't make any promises, I just assumed. And look where that got me. I gently put the letter back in its place and walked outside of the room.

I walked into the gardens and waved meekly at others who greeted me. Somehow this place that Edward said inhabited monsters felt more like home than anywhere else. I didn't feel clustered like I did with the Cullens, and I didn't feel awkward as I did with Charlie. I felt... at peace.

A voice called me from behind and I came face to face with Marcus. A happy smile was plastered on his face and his eyes twinkled with love. But I knew better than to believe that. Edwrad had taught me that vampires could lie. Very good.

I nodded my head to him in a greeting and turned around. I didn't want to talk to him. He would only bring tears to my eyes, even though he promised me he would never hurt me. I felt his warm hand on my shoulder and jerked away from the contact.

His face seemed to hold pain, but I ignored it. He was lying.

"Bella, what's wrong?", he sounded concerned, and hurt. I wanted to apologize, but I stopped. I had nothing to apologize for.

"Bella mi amore, what is wrong", Don't call me that, I wanted to yell.

He touched my cheek and I flinched. Don't touch me, I wanted to cry.

He started to say something but I closed her eyes. Don't say anything. I don't want to hear your voice.

"Bella... did I do something". As if you didn't know, I wanted to whisper.

"Bella, please mi amore answer me. Just... say something. What's wrong?".

Closing my eyes and letting the tears fall I clenched me fists and turned around to stare at him. Glaring at him I said in a whisper, "Leave me the hell alone", leaving him dazed and confused. But most of all...hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

If I said that walking away from Marcus was nothing, that it didn't hurt, I'd be lying to myself. But I wouldn't be hurt anymore. I wouldn't be used or make a fool of myself. Edward had done the same. _Don't compare them_, my heart shouted. Why? Hadn't they done the same thing. Broken my heart.

"_But this love...It's different. You were never sure about Edward felt about you. He always made you feel so...unworthy. Marcus makes you feel like an equal. And the pain of losing Marcus is much worse the Edwards. Because this, is real love not some silly crush"_,heart shouted back.

"_But... maybe Marcus doesn't love me. Maybe I was just a toy he could play with. Just like Edward. I'm easily replicable"_, my mind shouted back.

"_Are you so stupid, so naive to even think such things. For a vampire you sure are blind. Do you not see the light shining through his eyes when he looks at you. Stop throwing yourself a pity party. You're not the only one who's gotten hurt in this mess. It's not always about you", _my heart screeched.

My eyes widened in realization. My words, my reluctance to touch him, hurt Marcus. He was hurt; felt unworthy. I should have known how that felt. But I was to bust throwing a pity party. Because I was pitiful, I was stupid and naive. No matter how many times I tried to put people before me, tried to help them, I always ended up hurting them.

Because you're a monster.

This statement didn't come from my mind, nor my heart. Because I don't have a heart. I was a selfish monster. _"There you go again, my heart sighed in exasperation, your feeling bad for yourself. Your blaming yourself for no reason. Everyone, whether it be vampire or human, makes mistakes. Just make it right."_

I turned back to the garden and saw Marcus staring at me. His eyes were filled with a pain I knew all to well. But that didn't change the fact what the letter said.

The woman, whoever she was, had s relationship with him. An intimate one. And right now, Bella's mind was confused, and her heart was sure what it needed to do.

Sucking in the breath she didn't need she turned away from him and walked back into the castle. It hurt more than anything but she chose her mind over heart.

She ended up hurt the last time she followed her heart. She wouldn't do so again.

**A/N: I know, I know. You hate me for that, but I think there should be a little complication. Bella and Marcus ended up loving each other so fast. I think they have to be a little distressed and confused about the choices they made. No one really gets over a relationship so fast like Bella did, and if they did sometimes hardships come with it. So Bella and Marcus will be together I assure you that. But I always add drama to my stories. There's no fun without it.**

**And I know your probably frustrated with the short chapters but I have classes that I'm taking during the summer and the homework and exams take about half of my day. So sorry. I try to update as fast as I could.**


	9. Chapter 9

Everyday Marcus would stand outside my door, begging me to tell him what had happened, asking me what he had done. I didn't, no couldn't answer. I felt like a monster doing this to him, but what if he broke my heart again.

"_Broken", my heart scoffed at the notion, "Do you see me crying my eyes out, calling him a bastard? No your just blaming it on me because your to scared. Scared to be in another relationship that might leave you feeling worthless. But did you ever think about Marcus? Huh! It's killing him inside and out! He hasn't hunted since you stopped talking to him. Your not really in love with him", it sneered, "if you were you wouldn't put him in so much pain! Did you even bother to ask him if the note meant anything to him? Did you even bother to tell him anything!", it screeched_.

"Stop it", I whimpered. I didn't want to talk about this.

"_Your pathetic", I shouted, "I'm doing playing Mr. Nice-Guy! Get it into your think skull! That man loves you! He cherishes you! And you do nothing but hurt him! Your don't deserve him. You talk about all the pain Edward put you through by leaving, but isn't it the same as what your doing to Marcus!_

_You never talk to him and give him cold distant looks! You smack him away when all he wants to do is comfort you! Your worse then Edward! He told you the truth, he left you for a reason. Marcus has already lost a loved one, or have you forgotten. Think about it."_

And I did. Marcus had lost Didyme, had been comatose for hundreds of years. I had lost Edward, but my pain wasn't even close to Marcus's. His mate of many years had been killed by the hand of his own brother. That day he had not only lost the loved of his life, but also the love for his brothers. What was my pain compared to his? Nothing.

I could still hear him outside, sitting on the marble floor with his head leaned against my oak door. He was fiddling with his hands, a human habit perhaps. I got off my bed, slowly. He froze. He had heard me move.

Gracefully I opened the door and looked down at his face. Those ruby eyes I loved so much had turned a pitch black, his skin seemed to be more pale than before. My heart stumbled. We didn't need to say anything, didn't need to move. All we had to do was look in each others eyes and know, we had forgiven each other.

His eyes said, "I don't know what I did but please forgive me".

Mine said, "The matter is of no importance anymore, I was a fool. Forgive me, Mio caro"

Slowly I moved forward and gave him a peck on the lips and whispered softly, "Hunt, and then if you wish to know what has happened I will tell you", and so he left.

A/N: Sorry my chapters are short but school started and I have a lot of essays and reports. Anyway thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

My nerves were getting the best of me. I stood by the window of Marcus's and my bedroom, and looked down at the garden below. He had gone hunting, his thirst overpowering him, because of me. I had been selfish and inconsiderate, he had been in pain and I had let him all because I feared him breaking my heart. But it was me who did all the breaking; I was the one who had inflicted the pain. I intended to make up for it.

The letter I had found on his desk, I should have let him explain, should have heard him out. There was no excuse except that I was cowardly. I was afraid of finally letting someone in my heart again, not after all the pain I had gone through. This love had come to me so fast, somewhat like how Jake described an imprint, it only second, but once you looked into their eyes you were linked forever.

But I knew he wouldn't leave me, not after these past days. Not after I saw how deep his devotion was to me. The letter it meant nothing, I loved him and that was it.

I heard him before I saw him, the soft padding of his feet against the wooden floors. His breaths were deep and shot. He entered the room, his hair in disarray and his eyes a bright red. They searched my own but I only gave a soft smile. Tension lingered in the air, I didn't now to move or not, I didn't know what to do. Marcus made the choice for me. His arms enveloped me into a warm embrace; he took in my scent taking a deep breath. His hands combed through my hair and he leaned his forehead against mine, a small smile on his lips.

"Mio Caro," his whispered, his soft Italian accent sending shivers down my spine. I snuggled into him, closing my eyes at the feel of him. This was where I belonged. And then I told him, told him about the letter, about my feelings of abandonment, about everything. Everything poured out and I clung to him like a lifeline hoping he would never let me go.

"Please," I whispered softly cupping his cheeks in my hands, "don't leave me". I needed his reassurance; I needed to know that he would always be there for me. He paused, searched my eyes and I realized, I wasn't the one who needed the reassuring. He was always there for me, I had been the one to abandon him, and I had been the one who had hurt him. I was the one who needed to show him I'd be there forever.

"I love you, forever, nothing will change that. If I have to I will spend the rest of my life trying to prove that to you," and I meant it with all my heart. I would never leave his side again.

Aro had summoned us to the throne room; we hadn't talked last time. He smiled down at us, it sent shivers down my spine, and not the ones I got when Marcus looked at me. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but Aro wasn't someone I would trust too easily.

"The Romanians have threatened to attack the Volturi," he voiced to all the guard, "We will have to gather other covens to help us with the battle. Five guards will be assigned to one group; you will each go to a different continent and gather the covens." I felt my nonexistent heart stutter. Did that mean…? I looked up into his eyes and evil glint there and back to Marcus's eyes. They were filled with anger, his hands clenched into fists. And I knew…

The Cullen's were coming, and I didn't know if I was ready. Not yet, not now. With one last look back at Marcus I ran back into our room, back into solitude, and vowed I would keep my promise. I would love Marcus with all my heart; I couldn't let the Cullen's effect me anymore.

Mio Caro - my dear

**A/N: I know it's been months and I' sooooo sorry and I really don't have any excuse except that nothings really inspired me to write until now. And I know half of my readers are no longer interested and I'm so sorry again. I'll start updating every week. Promise!**


End file.
